In Reality I kinda Like It
by tragicmoonlight
Summary: Follow Red as she leaves Pallet Town to explore the wonders of Kanto! Is it really what she expected? Will she continue travelling? Unexpected trials await her... Contains lemons. HumanXHuman. PokemonXHuman. If sex offends you, please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Ah man. This first chapter is**** just the introduction so there aren't any lemons in it...to be honest I don't even know if the next one will have them or not either! But I plan to put them in...eventually! I want this to be extra lemony! Oh and, if PokemonXHuman bother you, please don't read any further than the first chapter.  
><strong>

**I'll be following the course of Pokemon Red while meeting some 'strange encounters' in the story. ****Have fun and enjoy! **

* * *

><p>I yawned and proceeded to stretch my arms high above me as I awoke from my slumber. My joints cracked and whined as I pulled myself out of my bed and took my first groggy steps towards my computer. I turned it on and mindlessly clicked a few times, a single potion rolling into my hands from the compartment underneath. How it stored unimaginable numbers of items and supplies were beyond me. All I knew was that I could store anything I wanted in there and no one could take it out except me…or people who knew my password…<p>

Putting the potion into my back-pack, I changed into a red tank top with a denim skirt and tied up my brown hair into a long ponytail whilst staring into the mirror, "Today is the day Red. Today we set foot into the outside world beyond Pallet Town!" I stood up straight as my hazel eyes skimmed my stature. I wasn't very tall, somewhere around 1.62m. Maybe that was considered average but everyone else seemed taller than me. It makes wearing platform shoes even more appealing than what they really are.

Today was the day I was supposed to visit Professor Oak at his lab to get my starter pokemon. My skin was tingling at how excited I was. I wanted to shout and throw my arms into the air…if it weren't for my mum's disapproval.

She knew I was excited for this day and she wanted to delay it. "Just a few more years Red, then I _promise_ I'll let you go. Why don't you find a friend to go with you first? It'll be better that way…safer too. It's too dangerous for a young girl to go out all alone!"

I replayed the argument we had last night in my head, my brows furrowing. She didn't understand…all my friends had already left! I was the only one my age left in the town! When everyone hit the legal age to become a pokemon trainer, they all packed their bags, got a pokemon from the professor and left, and here I was, at a mighty age of 18 with no pokemon or pokedex…life sucked so far. Heck, he might not have any pokemon left! I shook my head. No need to think about that now. Right now I should be at the lab. If I don't go today, there might not be another chance.

I slung my bag over my shoulder, slapped my cap onto my head and jumped down the stairs, skidding to a halt at the bottom as my eyes met with my mum's.

"…" We both stared at each other in silence. "So you're really going huh?" She said quietly, checking my attire.

One nod, "Yeah. I'll become a pokemon trainer like everyone else. Maybe even a master if I'm good enough."

Her eyes began to glaze over with misty tears as she tried to stop herself from crying. "Uhh…I'll write when I can?" I didn't know what to say. I didn't understand why she was crying…most children left their parents at this age to become pokemon trainers. It wasn't an uncommon thing so surely she saw this coming. "Look, I decided this a long time ago. It has always been my dream to raise pokemon and to see the world with my own eyes! Looking at pictures in a text-book won't give me the experience my life needs and nowhere near the amount of thrills." I stepped over to her and put an arm around her, trying to sound reassuing.

She began to say, "Why not just become a helper at the local pokemon centre? You still get to see pokemon from all over the wor-"

I snapped my hand back to my side and clenched my fist, "But then they're not entirely mine! I don't want to become attached to something and then have them leave me when their owner is back! I want to raise it myself! Keep it for myself! I can't do that at a centre…" I stared at a spot in front of me. I didn't mean to get angry but no matter what I say, she doesn't want me to go. It was just so frustrating. Did all the other kids go through this with their parents when they left?

"You don't understand!" I looked up and saw that she had restored her posture and was looking right at me, a slight frown on her features, determination in her eyes. "You're too naïve to go out there! You don't know what it's like in the outside world! Y-you could get hurt!" She faltered. She knew she was going to lose and that I would leave.

"Well of _course_ I don't know what it's like," I shouted, "I've never been taken outside of this town before! I would understand if I was younger but right now, I'm officially an adult! Hell, I can drink all the booze I want and have all the sex I desire! I can do everything you can, so don't try to stop me!" I obviously shocked her. I might've gone too far but I didn't regret saying it. I really wanted this. I reached for the door, pulled on the handle and proceeded to take a step but stilled as a hand rested itself on my shoulder.

I turned to see my mother looking into my eyes as she whispered in a soft tone, "Please. Don't go…" I could feel the desperation in her voice as my heart faltered for a moment, a cold hand of sadness suddenly gripping it.

I turned away abruptly, a tear threatened to fall down my cheek, "I'm late for my appointment with the Professor…I should go now." I mumbled as I left, her hand losing contact with my person and hovering over the point at which I used to stand.

I was a good few metres away from her when I heard her shout, "Be safe!" She called. For someone's whose heart I probably just broke, she was still kind enough to be concerned over my well being. I smiled to myself in half happiness and half sadness whilst I headed towards the lab.

There was no turning back now…

* * *

><p><strong>Feel free to comment and help me get this moving but I'd appreciate it if there aren't any flames. Lol, this was a bit more angsty than I thought it would be... I hope this turned out okay :D <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. So this is the second chapter. The other one was just an introduction to explain some events beforehand since nothing really happened except an argument. I'm writing things as they come to me, so sorry if it appears kind of random and doesn't follow the main Pokemon Plot exactly haha. **

**Contains HumanXHuman, Don't like then don't read. I'm getting to the PokemonXHuman soon! Trust me! **

**I don't own anything except the Aide's Name :] **

* * *

><p>I made my grand entrance into the lab where I was supposed to meet the Professor. Feet wide apart, hands on my hips, head up and the light behind me. It couldn't get any better than this…except for the fact that the only person to see this was the Professor's aide, who was staring at me with this strange look in his eyes.<p>

"Hey gorgeous," He chuckled, obviously amused by my actions.

I replied back with an embarrassed 'hi'. This aide was particularly friendly and young though he did have his moments where he was a bit of a perv, but besides that, he was fine I guess. Could've been worse. WAY worse. I talked to Vincent a lot in the past. I felt like he was the only one that understood me, ya know, with the whole wanting-to-leave-home thing. I really felt like I had a friend when I was around him. The other multiple aides that the Professor had were kind of weird and mysterious in my opinion. I didn't really know anything about them. There was only one here because apparently they're stationed all over Kanto to help the professor with his work; time to time, they even help out the trainers from Pallet Town for a small favour. I wondered what the prize was, or even what they had to do to get it. Whenever I sent a letter to a friend about it, I never got a clear reply. They always changed the topic for some reason…

"So uhh…where's the Professor?" I took off my backpack and left it on the ground near the entrance. I couldn't see him in here. Don't tell me he forgot?

"Oh, him? Don't worry, he'll be back soon. He went out for some 'alone time', if you catch my drift. If you really want, you can just take a pokeball from the desk over there. Take a Pokedex while you're at it too."

When he said, 'alone time', I couldn't help the small blush that crept up my cheeks and succeeded in making me embarrassed. The Professor wouldn't do _that_…right? I cautiously stepped towards the two pokeballs that were laid on the desk at the back of the room labelled with Bulbasaur or Squirtle. I cocked my head…this didn't seem right, wasn't there supposed to be three starter pokemon?

"Hey, I thought I was able to choose from three pokemon. The Professor even told me I could choose from Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur. So where's the little red guy?" I said, finger pointing towards the obvious empty space on the table.

I really wanted a Charmander. They were really cute and seemed really energetic creatures. To see its wide smile spread across its face after a victory and the adorable little '_char'_ that it would call…I couldn't wait. I definitely wanted one. Besides, he could help light camp fires for food and warmth if we decide to camp out. He will surely be the best and most convenient pokemon.

Vincent leaned back in his chair, took off his glasses and scratched his head, "Hmm, yeah about that…"

He seemed hesitant to tell me anything. Was I really out of luck and they didn't have any left? I could feel my spirits plummet at the thought. He stood up and approached me.

"It might be better to ask the Professor about it. You can probably find him north of Pallet. He won't be far so you shouldn't need a pokemon to help you." An arm suddenly slipped around my waist and he blew into my ear.

"Just be careful okay hun?" I tried to struggle and push him away but his grip on me tightened and he grabbed my wrists with his free hand.

"We wouldn't want you getting hurt out there…" He whispered seductively before biting my ear. I let out a short gasp and shook as my knees began to lose their strength. I was completely new to this feeling, this urge. I knew what it was but I was denying it. I only saw him as a friend and yet here I was, getting felt up by him…but I had to admit, it felt pretty good and I did trust him. Half of me wanted to let him do what he wanted, to teach me about this feeling pooling between my legs and yet, the other half of me was desperately trying to get him to stop, to not defile me anymore.

"How 'bout I give you a little present before you set off into the vast unknown huh Red?" He whispered.

He begun trailing kisses down my cheek stopping at my lips, almost as if he was asking for permission, whilst running his hand down my back lower and lower until he had a firm hold of one cheek. With no signal, he squeezed my ass and claimed my first kiss. A surprised moan left my mouth and he hungrily drank it, sucking the breath out of my lungs. It was electrifying how sudden it was. I felt like I was going to melt under his fingers and melt I did. I unconsciously leaned into his touch, all thoughts of stopping him gone. I never really thought of myself as a submissive person but all I could think of was how to prolong this amazing feeling and how to quench the burning sensation slowly growing in my nether regions.

The grip on my wrists loosened and soon they were free from his grasp but instead of pushing him away, I put my hands on his chest and fisted his shirt, leaning on him even more as my knees continued to become weaker and weaker. I let out a whimper of disappointment as he left my lips and went further down towards my chest, leaving light but hot kisses down my neck, and then all of a sudden he stopped and hastily looked around the room as if seeking something. The moment I was about to voice a complaint was the moment he started dragging me towards his desk. He dramatically swiped all the contents off from it to create space and guided me towards it, sitting me on top whilst he stood and assaulted me with passionate kisses. I moaned in satisfaction but groaned uncomfortably as the feeling between my legs seemed to increase immensely and my body heated up drastically. This feeling…what was it again? Was this lust? I wanted him, I desired him. But was that really the case? Was it _me _who wanted him or was it my body? I figured it was the latter but no matter what I did, I couldn't stop it. These bodily urges were too strong for me. Was this a part of my childish naivety? Was this what my mother was trying to protect me from, this insane desire that my mind couldn't control?

My mind snapped back as I felt my tank top being taken off. I lifted my arms for him and looked towards his eyes, watching them busily stripping me further in impatience. I blushed as he reached for my bra, taking it off with ease and exposing my breasts to the cold air. I gasped as he took one breast with his hand and kneaded it whilst playing with the nipple with his thumb and index finger. The stimulation making me arch my back towards him as he latched onto my neck, nipping and sucking at the flesh like a hungry animal.

I closed my eyes in bliss and released a moan, "Please…"

He hurriedly lifted my skirt up and pulled down my panties, obviously tired of the previous speed that we were moving at and glad that I wanted this as much as he did. He then moved away from me and fumbled with his belt, loosening it and releasing his straining erection. Whilst doing this, I couldn't help but stare in fascination but with a slight feeling of fear as well. This is it Red. If you want this to end, now is the time. Before he does anything, you have the opportunity to end this. I gulped at the size, second thoughts suddenly rushing through my head. To me, he was huge, but then again I haven't seen anyone else's to compare it to. He saw my hesitation and brought a reassuring hand to my chin, lifting it up to meet my gaze.

"It'll be alright, trust me. You'll enjoy this. Just _feel_." He said. I nodded in agreement and left him to do what he wanted to.

He was slow and gentle this time as his hand slowly approached my pussy. A single touch down there made me buck in surprise and pleasure as the burning sensation from before intensified and pulsed with need. Sensing this, he pushed a finger in, relishing in my moan as his finger easily slipped into untouched territory.

"Man you're tight," He groaned, drawing it back and forth, watching his finger disappear into me. My face blushed a darker red as he added another finger and pushed in with little difficulty however, the second intrusion felt uncomfortable and it made me squirm on the desk.

Soon after, he added a third which made me groan in pain, "Urghh…it hurts."He paused for a while allowing me to adjust before continuing.

The three fingers in me pumped faster and faster, drawing out the pleasure and leaving behind the pain. In mere moments, I was reduced to a moaning puddle of pleasure, hips bucking wildly in inexperienced motions in an attempt to meet with his thrusts. The coil within me tightened and I felt the need to release something, to let go of something. I was just so close to it before he stopped…again. A loud whine left my lips at the loss of contact; he chuckled in response, enjoying the torture he knew I was going through.

He leaned towards my ear, both hands taking hold of my thighs while he positioned himself, "Do you want this?" He whispered seductively.

"Yes…please, don't stop. I want this, please." Begging seemed like the only choice here. I couldn't help myself. I needed to fulfil this need, to saturate my body in pleasure and reach my climax.

He flashed a smirk, "As you wish, my sweet Red," he said as he slammed into me, breaking my hymen in one swift thrust. A scream broke from my lips as pain crashed into me. I felt like I was being torn apart trying to accommodate this large organ now inside me.

"Shh shh…" He hushed me, "It'll be okay, just wait a little longer and it'll feel amazing." He said while slowly drawing back and pushing back in.

I whimpered in pain as a tear fell from my shut eyes. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, hands weaving through his hair. He grunted as I pulled on his black hair, him thrusting into me with utmost care. He knew it was my first time so he decided it would be best to be gentle. He thought that he could always decide to bang her later…if he ever found her again. With that thought in mind, the idea of not seeing her again, he thrust harder into me, drowning himself in my moans as I began to feel the pleasure hiding from under all that pain. He took my sounds as a signal and started to pound into me, dragging his cock out and slamming back into me with full force. I screamed under the assault, pleasure rushing through my body as I pressed myself flush against his chest. I moaned into his ear which spurred him on, thrusting harder and harder. I could feel every contour, every vein of his cock rubbing against my sensitive insides. I could feel that coil, reappearing and tightening deeper within me. We drowned each other in our moans, flesh slapping flesh as we clumsily met at each thrust were the only noises to be heard in the room. It was our little world.

The rhythm we created was beginning to change. Instead of a constant pumping, it slowly converted into a frantic and animalistic hump. I was close and so was he. He stopped and took hold of my legs, unwrapped them from himself and spread them far apart, whilst laying me down on the desk. He then continued to thrust into me with a crushing force. This new angle allowed for a deeper penetration, the tip of his cock reaching even further with each thrust. Pushing, grinding, withdrawing and slamming in again. These actions repeated again and again, driving me mad with this insane pleasure.

"Vincent…_oh god_ Vincent…_hnnnnn_~! _Harder_, please _harder_! More!" I moaned, desperate to reach my peak. He growled in compliance and pounded into me with the speed of a Rapidash.

"I'm close…" He said between each thrust as he bent down to rub my clit with his thumb and to take a nipple into the other.

I didn't even have time to reply to him in agreement because the triple stimulation my body was receiving was enough to send me over the edge at that very moment, making me shriek in pure ecstasy, unconsciously tightening my hold on the aide with my pussy. I convulsed around him as he slammed his last thrust into me as hard as he could, his hot and sticky seed, seeping into me.

"Red…!" He grinded into me with a groan, eyes closed in sheer bliss. Each spurt of his climax prolonged my orgasm and I never wished for this to end.

We both soaked in the afterglow of our orgasms: me lying on my back, chest heaving and him, supporting himself with his hands on the desk underneath me. He pulled out of me, extracting a moan from the each of us, and flopped down onto his desk chair nearby.

"That was…really good." I heaved, slowly propping myself up on the desk with my arms.

"Yeah," He gasped, short on breath. "Let's…do that again sometime."

I nodded in agreement though something was bothering me. Did he do this because he was just a pervert? Or did he actually have any feelings for me? I tried to get off the desk only to fall to my knees afterwards, the pain between my legs from being taken for the first time, evident. Vincent hurried to support me, lifting me up and placing me on his chair. He grabbed my top and bra and as he handed them to me. It was amazing how he went through all that with his shirt and lab-coat still on.

As I gratefully took the clothing from him, I asked, "Why?"

He knew this was coming. I could see it written on his face. He was hesitating on telling me why he just suddenly took me like that. I mean, I wasn't complaining or anything, it was nice, but I was kind of hoping I'd save it for the right guy, the one I would love in the future.

He fixed his clothing and put on his trousers, trying to find a way to express how he felt at that moment, "Well, I figured that I might not see you again, ya know, with you leaving and all, and when I thought of that, my mind just kind of went blank. We were close friends before so I thought I could stand a chance despite me being about 4 years older than you are." He shrugged and put on his glasses.

"So…" I dragged it out, unsure of what to ask, my heart beating faster and faster. "So are you asking me out or something?"

His attire completely fixed, he stalked over to my half-naked form and propped my chin up with his hand to meet my gaze, "Only if it's a yes."

I thought for a moment, "Well…you are cute." I said, smiling up at him, "I guess we can reach some sort of compromise."

His was shocked, mouth slightly hung open, eyes wider than what they should be until a smile forced its way through and he took hold of me in a crushing hug. It was a nice feeling to be hugged with so much love…until I started gasping for air.

"Vincent…lemme go…please…need- _AIR_!" Suddenly released, the end of my sentence turned out to be more a breath, rather than a word.

He looked at me apologetically, "I'm sorry Red, I was just happy you said yes. I really didn't think you'd want to date an old guy like me."

"Honestly, you're not that old," I said after making sure I could still breathe, "And if I was wanting old, I'd look towards the Professor and no WAY would I go for that."

We both laughed and cringed at the same time at the sudden thought. Both of us were back into all our clothes and we were just sitting there on his chair. Our positions were changed and now I was sitting on his lap, while he sat on the chair with his arms around my waist. Moments of silence continued to pass as none of us said anything, too busy thinking about what just happened and what was going to happen. How were we going to keep contact if I were to go on my pokemon journey? Wait…

"THE POKEMON! I NEED TO GET A CHARMANDER FROM THE PROFESSOR!" I shouted, suddenly jumping out of his hold and standing firmly on the ground, the pain between my legs nearly gone. Vincent stood up in a panic, surprised about my sudden outburst, before calming down and sitting back on the chair.

"Geez Red, you scared the daylights out of me. I thought you saw a Gastly or something." He ruffled his hair and relaxed, "Why don't you go look for him? He should be back soon though so I don't think it's really necessary…" He said.

I picked up my bag and swung it on my back, "I think I'll go look for him, I'll be back soon." I said as Vincent nodded and waved bye. I walked around the block and around the area. The place wasn't that big so surely he was here somewhere. I turned towards Route 1 which was north from the town and saw a figure in the distance, stepping through the tall grass, heaving huge breaths and heading towards town. On second thoughts…that figure was the Professor!

"Hey! Professor Oak! Over here!" I called out to him, left arm waving huge crescents.

"Oh hi Red! How are you?" Oh, he forgot about my appointment…

We talked and walked at the same time, heading towards the lab. I couldn't help but notice a white stain on his trousers and automatically thought back to what Vincent had said earlier…I tried not to think about the origins of that particular stain.

When we walked inside the lab and towards his desk, I cracked the question, "So can I get my starter pokemon and Pokedex?"

He gazed down on me, his eyes suddenly concerned, his voice serious, "Are you sure you want to be a trainer Red? It's a dangerous world out there. Who knows what could happen." He said whilst shaking his head. Was he against it too?

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm definitely sure I want this." I replied, confidence and determination in my voice. He heaved a sigh, knowing that trying to convince me would only be in vain.

"Don't worry, Red's a strong girl. She can handle it. Heck, I could even go with her if you think she still needs protection." Vincent said half jokingly and half seriously. He wanted to go to be with her and he also wanted to protect her, so it seemed that this arrangement would be best fitting.

"No no no," The Professor hurriedly said, "I need someone here to help out at the lab." After the rejection to his offer, Vincent just continued to watch our conversation in silence and concern, knowing that the Professor was right. The Professor motioned towards the two pokeballs sitting on his desk.

"Go on then, choose carefully." He said with a wave of his hand.

I pretended to look at the two balls then flicked my wrist, "I want Charmander, where is he?" I said looking at him for an explanation.

He pressed his lips together, "Our current Charmander is…different. He's…how should I say it? Loyal, in a strange way. Possessive is a better word. He's basically dangerous for someone who hasn't... 'done' it yet…" He said with a choke.

"So, unless you're not a virgin, I can't give you the Charmander." He concluded with a stern voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Phewww~ That was a long chapter! Three times as long as the first one! I really got into it haha. Had to cut it off though, couldn't write anymore, my brain was at its wits end! Besides, I don't want this chapter to be epically long and then the next really short because I said everything here :s <strong>

**So until next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I received my first review …*slaps themself* I can't believe I got one, let alone a positive one! I'm actually SO PUMPED now! Aha! I was actually mentally preparing myself for a flame…**

**Oh and, sorry for not updating in like…a month or a couple of years haha. Whoops. No excuses really. Maybe I just procrastinate too much. Yeah, that's it. **

**Anyways. Here we are at a brand new chapter! I don't remember where I was gonna go with this story (plot wise) but who needs plot? PWP right? *wink wnk***

**I apologise for my crap story writing (I'm still learning!), I just hope that it's somewhat enjoyable. :] Now onwards with the story! **

I fidgeted and twirled my thumbs around each other. I couldn't believe that was the condition to take the Charmander… it was totally unexpected. When the Professor said that the creature was 'possessive' and 'dangerous', I had the impression that I wouldn't be able to catch any pokemon due to his 'reigning supreme', that no other pokemon would survive under his rule unless it was practically his servant. I was somewhat relieved that wasn't the case, but was a horny little critter trying to get up my skirt any better? I totally wasn't expecting it to be in a sexual way! Then again…I've wanted a Charmander for God knows, how long. It seemed kind of stupid to give up on that dream now. Hmm, what to do…

"Well with Vincent, I've already done i-" I thought out loud, thinking for a moment…

Wait… Red, don't say that! Change the subject, change the subject!

"Done s-shorts!" I finished rather abruptly. I had to say something before Oak could process and potentially react to what I had just said. I nearly blew my secret. If he knew that I had sex with HIS aide in HIS lab, I'd definitely never be allowed to touch outside land and will rot away in my bedroom where freedom is not an option. Oh man, I'm really hoping Vincent wiped down the desk whilst I was gone. "I-I mean I got shorts with V-Vincent!"

"What are you talking about my dear?" The Professor queried, obviously confused and concerned about my flustered outburst. When he called me 'dear', I couldn't help but shudder in what seemed like disgust. Knowing what he was doing in the previous hours made my opinion of him _very_ different from what it used to be. I thought back to the white stain…I immediately regretted it.

After calming down a bit, I briefly explained the sentence, "I uh, bought some shorts with Vincent the other day. It should be fine having the Charmander if I just bring them with me." Just a little lie is okay right? I mean, I _did_ have shorts at home…just not new ones from the non-existent 'other day'. He gave me this weird look; I wasn't sure if it was because he caught on to what I was about to say or if he thought I was lying…which was true. Either way, both outcomes didn't look too good for me.

Luckily, he took the third option: brush it off and ignore what the crazy girl was on about and just give her, her damned pokemon.

"There's no helping it is there…?" I shook my head.

"Are you _SURE _you want him?" I nodded in response.

"Is there any way to change yo-"

"Urgh! Just gimme my Charmander already!" I yelled. This was getting _old_. I was wasting precious time idly standing around here, listening to a guy that refused to give me the soon-to-be-mine pokemon. Really, that man ought to just write my name all over the Charmander's pokeball in permanent marker. The Professor gave me one last, long stare before sighing in defeat, his shoulders lifting in a shrug.

"Fine, I'll go fetch him now." Yes, victory at last! My mind was blasting with fanfare music and people were throwing streamers and multi-coloured confetti in my brain as the Professor handed me that beautifully polished red and white sphere. I cradled it in my palms before holding it tight to my body. Finally, I have a Charmander. I looked at Oak appreciatively, waiting for his lecture on the Pokedex so I could finally set out to explore beyond the grass of Pallet Town when I saw his expression change to a straight face; he was looking behind me towards the entrance to the lab. I cocked my head and followed his gaze to the door only to meet eyes with Gary, the Professor's grandson.

"Late again I see Gary," the Professor sighed. He obviously wasn't impressed. It probably happened a lot. Knowing Gary's jerk personality, he probably didn't care he was late either.

"Well, if somebody wasn't so _busy_ during our appointed meeting time, they might've seen me here earlier." His eyes glanced at mine, his lips curling into a smirk. I didn't see him earlier here when I arrived and something about the way he was looking at me was telling me he knew something he wasn't supposed to know. The way he smirked was as if he saw everything that Vincent and I did whilst the Professor was away. I could feel the blood creep up to my cheeks as the realisation that my secret may have been caught by the worst person alive started to settle.

"Well, I- uh, I can account for that…um," Oak fumbled with his words, thinking that Gary's statement was for him. I guess you could interpret it like that… The Professor _was_ indeed late because of some suspicious alone time. "Never mind about that! You must pick your pokemon Gary, Red has already chosen hers." The Professor's booming voice grabbed our attentions; Gary's eyes and mine were no longer locked. He turned to the table of pokemon and hummed to himself.

"I see you've chosen a Charmander. Hmm, then I'll go with the Bulbasaur! Your Charmander's a stronger type but I'm sure with my amazing, god-like abilities, we could overpower you any day, Red." I looked at him with caution, I was angry but something didn't seem right. Gary was the type of person who hated losing and would do anything to win. Why would he choose a grass type that was weak against my fire type pokemon? Something didn't quite add up here.

"Yes, yes alright. Now just let me explain to you how to use the Pokedex and you kids can run along." The Professor didn't seem to care at all. If anything the man was probably so used to Gary's attitude that he'd managed to perfect the art of selective hearing. Man I was so jealous of him.

After we were informed of the unique functions of the Pokedex, both Gary and I were given our own machines before being released into the wild. Everything was wiped out of my mind and I could just feel the excitement in my body shooting up through my limbs as I gazed into the exit of Pallet Town. I spent a few minutes appreciating the town's scenery and saying good bye to the residents before I left for my journey. I managed to get a hold of a map when I passed by Gary's little sister at her house. I'd like to think we were pretty close, being some of the only few teenage girls left in this place. After stashing the map in my backpack, the urge to run as fast as I could was bolting through me as I clenched my Charmander's pokeball in my fist. I kissed the ball before placing it in my skirt pocket: it was time to leave. I made a dash to and through the tunnelled exit, grinning with glee before a vine stretched out before me and grabbed hold of my ankle. I was quite far into the tunnel and was soon to reach Route 1. There were no Bellsprout near here from what I knew, so where the hell did this vine come from and why isn't it letting go?

"Uh, ah, ah, little Red. You ain't leaving here until we have some fun." I could practically hear the smile in his voice as Gary emerged from behind a nearby tree alongside with his new Bulbasaur; it seemed like they were already on familiar terms. I couldn't help but cringe. It was only such a short amount of time since we left the lab, I'd hate to admit it but by the looks of things, he might actually be a really good trainer. I gritted my teeth as another one of Bulbasaur's vines came up to grab my other leg.

"Isn't it amazing? My Bulbasaur already has vine whip! Perhaps I am a genius after all!" I could feel the vines pulling my legs apart as Gary stepped closer to me. "Yes, a genius indeed…" He brought his face to my ear whilst he traced a finger up my thigh. "You didn't think no one could've possibly seen you early today doing the little deed, right Red?" By now, my arms were bound, my bag was thrown to the side and I was lying there defenceless before Gary and his painful ego. I admit, at this stage I was beginning to get scared. What did he want from me and why was he doing this?

He brought his finger up to my panties and pressed down on them, my eyes squinting closed and my body tensing, "My, my, my! So wet you've become for me? I didn't know you liked this sorta play Red. I would've done something sooner if you told me." His face morphed into a twisted smirk as he rubbed me through my undergarments. Back and forth his fingers moved along my slit, slowly moving down, pressing into my pussy before rising up again and sliding across my clit. He seemed to relish in my reluctant moans before he quickly moved back and pulled my panties off, throwing them aside. "Aw but too bad someone had already taken you before I could," his Bulbasaur crept forward, slowing inching closer and closer until I could feel its breath on my naked form. "Look, he even left a present for me!"

I gasped as a wet tongue dragged along my bare pussy before it plunged in, lapping up the remaining juices and Vincent's semen from the day's earlier activities. I could feel its warm tongue circling the outside before drilling into me and touching me in ways I've never felt before. With time, the small beast gradually became more eager and rough and in a few moments I could only cry out as it practically sucked the cum out of me. I could see Gary standing off to the side, smirking as he pulled out his cock, gently stroking it as he watched the scene in front of him unfold. Ugh, if only I could reach my pokeball and release my Charmander. He could definitely get me out of this situation.

"Why don't you go a little further Bulbasaur? I'll let you do what you want with her the first time. I mean, she's already been soiled by another man today, it shouldn't matter if you joined in too right?" Feeling weak due to the simulation, I could barely put up a fight as the Bulbasaur's vines multiplied and moved closer and closer to my pussy. I could see from the corner of my eye the small pokemon's cock, standing erect and glistening with pre-cum. I was scared for what was about to happen to me; I wanted to cry out for help but a vine quickly made its way into my mouth, muffling any noises I could make out. A vine started to trace up and down my entrance, coating its end in slippery juices before slowly pushing into me. I arched my back as I could feel myself opening, stretching to accommodate the intrusion. I could feel it pulsing its way deep into me whilst Gary's low moans sparked a flame of betrayal within me. What was happening to me right now was horrible but I couldn't deny the fact that it was beginning to feel good. My body was beginning to get used to and enjoy the vine's slow movements within me and Gary's deep moans in the background only served to fuel the lust rather than the hate. I could almost feel myself wanting to shout out, "More! Faster!" in the same way as I did to Vincent earlier in the day. I could barely think as the pokemon's vine begun to move at a faster pace, it drawing out before thrusting back in even harder. My hips bucked and thrashed as the vine pushed deeper and deeper in me, the intense pleasure coiling within me, collecting and building up in pressure.

I could hear Gary more clearly now. He had moved forward and was next to my body, pumping his cock above my head, his spiked brown hair damp with sweat as he groaned more and more. In all honesty, it was a deliciously sexy sight to see. Our eyes met as I glanced up at him; for a moment they seemed softer and he looked like a normal sort of guy. Although the immediate confusion I had to deal with was immense. Why was I thinking these things? This was Gary: the sick, egoistic jerk of the town. I should utterly hate his guts, especially for being in mid-rape with me and yet here I was, letting his pokemon do me whilst he masturbates above me. I wasn't given the time to think any further as Gary quickly took hold of the vine in my mouth and pulled it out, replacing it with his hard cock. I moaned and nearly gagged as he thrust into my mouth, my tongue feeling him pulse and shake whilst Bulbasaur's vines continued to assault me with vigour. Something about this situation was just burning through me with intense pleasure, I just couldn't take it anymore and neither could Gary as he grunted and shunted into my mouth with one last final push, releasing streams of thick, stringy semen into my mouth. My eyes widened as I felt it fill my mouth and leak out and down my chin, I had no choice but to swallow some of it; it was a lot bitterer than I thought it would be.

With a heave, Gary pulled out of my mouth and sat down beside me, cock in hand, "Why don't you get to the main course already Bulbasaur, I don't mean to rush but we don't got all day," his eyes were cold again, his evil smirk back on his face. With my mouth free, I tried to beg them to stop between my moans as Bulbasaur's vines were pounding into me, bringing me closer and closer to my orgasm. I was only moments away from peaking before the little beast pulled his vines out and began to try mount me. I could feel him poke around and getting annoyed as my skirt kept getting in the way of his small form. It was only a matter of time before he tore my skirt away from me and threw it where my backpack was.

It was that moment when a bright light flashed from the corner of my eyes and the small form of a Charmander appeared before us. The pokeball in my skirt pocket must've been agitated enough from the throw to release my Charmander!

"Char…?" I could hear the confusion in its cute little voice as it gazed upon us, our positions and the sticky situation I seemed to be in before its eyes thinned and its voice deepened with seething rage.

"Charr!"

**Well that escalated quickly. See, this is what happens when I don't write periodically. No consistency. Oh well, it was fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Especially Gary *drool* that sexy beast. If there's something you want me to change/add in the future, then feel free to message me. I'll try add it in or smooth out any problems in the next chapters (if I ever get to them). **

**Oh and present tense? Past tense? There is no such thing in my writing, they're the same thing! Okay not really, I just unconsciously change tense in everything I write…so sorry if it confuses you or anything. I don't notice these things! **


End file.
